That Night in Skypia
by SwordOfTheGods
Summary: Lemony deleted scenes from Coby's Choice. Mature content. Reader discretion is advised.
1. Skypia

**This chapter is a deleted scene from Coby's Choice Chapter 61: The sound of Peace. While it is not necessary to have read that story, there are a few instances of it that play a part. I hope I have covered them well enough.**

 **In case you were not yet aware, this is an M-rated One Shot. Viewer discretion is advised. If you are not 18 or older, please leave now.**

* * *

 **That Night in Skypia**

 _Nami was facing away from him with his beloved hat on her head. She undid the last button on her beach shirt and tossed it aside, leaving her in her pants and bikini top. The light was fading, so she struck a match to light a candle on the bedside table._

 _"Nami-?"_

 _"Shhhh," the girl whispered, suddenly in front of him. With her right hand pressing its pointer finger over the rubber-man's lips, her left shut the door to the outside world. "You were amazing out there, Luffy. You know that?"_

 _"I'm not sure it was that amazing," Luffy responded bashfully, his face coloring as their close proximity drug up the memory of Usopp being forced to give him The Talk back in Alabasta._

 _"I think it was," Nami whispered huskily, rising onto her toes to be eye-to-eye with the Devil Fruit user. "I think you deserve a reward."_

 _"Nami, are you sure about this?" The captain's heart was doing flips inside his chest, and his voice showed it._

 _"As sure as I'll ever be," Nami smiled. She closed the distance between them, catching Luffy in a passionate kiss as she drug him further into the room._

Nami had kissed Luffy before, such a thing had started their relationship after all, but the kiss the two shared now was far different from any they had had before. Nami tugged on her boyfriend's shoulders, leading him into the room without breaking their liplock until they reached the bed. The navigator spun them around, forcing Luffy's knees to bend upon contact with the edge of the bed. The captain sat, Nami dropping herself onto his lap so she straddled his waist and forced her lips upon his once more.

"Nami," the captain muttered, a new feeling stirring inside him as her hands brushed over his chest, forcing his open cardigan off his shoulders. As if they had a mind of their own, Luffy's arms, after freeing themselves from his sleeveless top, found their way to the girl's waist, pulling her closer ever so slightly.

Nami hummed happily, leaning forward to press her generous chest against his own and wrap her arms around his neck. His hands glided across the silky smooth skin of her back, drawing simple yet intricate patterns that made her shiver with pleasure under his touch. Carefully, she took hold of one of his hands and directed it to the knot resting against the small of her back.

"Nami?" Luffy asked, his fingers idly playing with the fabric. With one tug, he could undo the only thing between her milky flesh and the air around them. The implication made the usually-oblivious teen blush.  
His embarrassed and slightly excited look caused the girl to smirk as she leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"Go ahead." Her breath was warm against his ear. "Pull it. I want you to."

"But-"

"No buts," she interrupted with the same, husky tone. "I want this. And I'm sure you want this to."

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Luffy pulled on the string. The knot came undone soundlessly, leaving nothing to hold Nami's bikini top in place but the friction between it, her breasts, and Luffy's chest. They stayed that way for a few seconds, the navigator and captain kissing once more, before she leaned back to allow gravity to take the fabric. The top landed between them, but Luffy took no notice of this or anything else save for the magnificent, new sight Nami had granted him.

Nami breathed deeply, the motion making her beautiful mounds rise ever so slightly. Each orb, sculpted perfectly for her womanly form, was capped with a tiny, pink nub. A light sheen of sweat from the body heat between them and the arousal in the air had appeared, the liquid catching the flickering candlelight in a way that made her chest glow. As Luffy stared, the cool, Skypian air blew across Nami's nipples, making them harden and stick out from the rest of her breasts. She leaned forward, one arm reaching across her stomach to push her chest up and emphasise their size to the frozen captain.

"Touch them," she purred, Luffy's eyes snapping from her erect nipples to her chocolate-brown eyes. There was something in them Luffy hadn't seen before, a kind of passion alien to him. Lust.

His right hand rose, sliding up her side and arm before cupping one of Nami's breasts. She moaned at his touch, the experience as new to her as to him. Its size fit his hand perfectly and she unconsciously pushed her chest deeper beneath his fingers. The captain's hand shifted as he gave her chest an experimental squeeze, the movement causing her nipple to rub across his calloused palm. Nami bit her lip as another moan escaped.

Emboldened by this arousing sound, Luffy's other hand came up to mirror its twin, repeating the actions of the first. He shifted, his right hand moving to cup the flesh from beneath so the hard nipple was left exposed. It was not left so for long as Luffy leaned forward, taking the hardened nub into his mouth to suckle on it. Nami pushed against him as his teeth nibbled on the top and bottom of her bud, the end being attacked by his tongue at the same time. His other hand did not sit idle, two of its fingers pinching the nipple for its side and tugging lightly.

"Mmm, Luffy," the girl breathed. Nami's lower half pressed closer to his hips. Suddenly, Luffy realized how uncomfortable his pants had gotten. Fortunately or unfortunately, Nami noticed too.

"What's this?" Nami questioned, grinding her hips into Luffy's where something offered resistance. "It seems like someone's happy."

"I... Umm... Ah," Luffy released his hold on her chest as he tried to grasp something to say, but every word escaped him. Nami giggled, ending his floundering with a quick but heartfelt peck. Her idea of what was to come next was limited to what she knew of private-yet-common knowledge and the descriptions of some books Robin and Amy tried to keep hidden, but which Nami had found and read anyway. Quickly, so as to not lose her nerve, Nami kissed Luffy's cheek before moving to his neck, then collarbone, then chest. She worked her way across his pecks and to his abs before finding herself at eye-level with the bulge in the captain's blue swim trunks. Nami's hands rose, skimming up his legs until they reached his hips and waistband. In one swift motion, the orange-haired woman all but ripped away the offending pants and threw them across the room.

There, sticking out at her in all its glory, was Luffy's manhood at a proud seven inches in length.

"Nami, I-" Luffy's trailed off with a groan as his girlfriend reached up to take a hold of his package and give it an experimental rub. Now it was Nami's turn to brave the unknown, the girl leaning forward to plant a kiss on the tip of Luffy's member. Luffy's mind shorted out, unable to comprehend anything as he watched Nami slowly take more of his rod into her mouth. It was warm, her saliva running over the sensitive flesh of his tool. He couldn't think, one hand coming up to rest on the back of the girl's head. She gazed up at him, her large, brown eyes meeting his small, black ones, and she felt him get harder within her mouth. She didn't mention it as she let go of the appendage, her hand grabbing it and pumping with the added lubricant her saliva had provided.

"Do you like that?" she asked, her free hand cupping and massaging his family jewels. "Do you like it when I suck on you? Do you like it when I play with these?" She lightly squeezed his sack, the pressure causing Luffy to let out a pleasured moan.

"Y-Yes," Luffy stuttered, completely at her mercy. "D-Don't stop." Nami smirked at how she was able to reduce her captain to the state he was in now before returning to her oral menistrations. Luffy's head rolled backward as a groan escaped him.

Suddenly, Luffy felt cold air on his manhood, the sensation there for only a couple seconds before it was replace by something soft wrapping around his tool. The cold making his hazy mind clearer, Luffy looked back to see that Nami has leaned forward to surround her captain's rod with the soft, fleshy mounds of her chest. The feeling was similar to what he had felt before, yet completely different. Pushing her breasts inward so they lightly squeezed Luffy's member, Nami pushed herself up and down along its length, her stiff nipples rubbing against Luffy's legs in the process. She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of hard meat between her soft mounds, before opening them to meet her lover's eyes.

Making eye contact with her, Luffy placed his hands on either side of Nami's head and folded himself over to catch her lips in a fiery kiss. The orange-haired girl paused, giving the kiss her full attention as Luffy's rod pulsed in time with his accelerated heartbeat. The two separated, out of breath, before Nami stood and took a couple steps from the bed and turned away.

Luffy opened his mouth to ask if something was wrong, but his words died in his throat as he watched Nami reach for the button on the front of her jean shorts and slowly undo it. Her last article of clothing loosened, the girl bent forward to accent her rear and removed the shorts as well as the bikini bottoms underneath. Sliding her legs out and tossing the clothes to where the rest had been thrown into a pile, Nami turned back to Luffy to see him staring at her exposed backside. As she watched, his eyes moved from her rear to her chest and finally to her face, her pose accented by the flickering light of the candle.

"I... Wow," he gulped, looking for the proper thing to say. "You're beautiful, Nami."

The navigator flushed, silently glad that the candlelight in the dark room should be enough to hide her red face. "You're not too bad yourself," she responded, swallowing her aroused embarrassment. She felt a trail of liquid slide down her leg from somewhere by her inner thigh and faced her boyfriend once more. Making sure her hips swayed to catch his attention, Nami sauntered back to the bed and pushed Luffy down by his shoulders. Now that he was laying down, the captain's member stood straight up toward the ceiling, just as Nami had intended for it to.

"Stay there, Luffy," Nami purred, crawling over her captain until her lips were only inches above his own. Though he kept his eyes on the face of the orange-haired woman above him, Luffy was suddenly aware of a new heat source somewhere near his lower bits. "Whatever I do, don't move until I tell you to, ok?"

"Okay." Luffy's mind was so foggy at the moment, it would have taken something major for him to disagree to Nami's orders. The woman sat up on his lap, the warm space between her legs pushing Luffy's manhood flat against his stomach. She shifted her hips forward, the wet lips of her maidenhood rubbing along his length. Forward and backward, Nami slowly drenched Luffy's rod with her own juices, bolts of pleasure shooting up both their spines every few seconds. Finally, Nami raised herself up on her knees and took hold of her captain's manhood before guiding the tip into the entrance of her dripping depths.

Slowly, carefully, the navigator lowered herself on her lover's tool, the hard organ stretching her walls as it explored parts unknown. The couple groaned in tandem as Luffy's rod bottomed out within Nami's wet crevice.

"Oh Goda," Nami breathed, her nether regions feeling every inch of their wonderful invader. It pulsed with each beat of her captain's heart, her own walls pushing down on his flesh in time with her pulse. She leaned down the kiss her lover, the motion shoving her erect nipples along Luffy's chest and making his member shift inside her. They groaned into each other's lips, unwilling to separate as Nami finished fully adjusting to the feeling of fullness Luffy's manhood gave her. Following her orders, Luffy fought down the urge to grab Nami's waist or to shift.

Still unsure, Nami shifted her hips again, the motion causing her walls to massage Luffy's member buried inside her and another bolt to shoot up her spine. She shivered at the unfamiliar feelings between her legs.

"Nami?" Luffy breathed. "Can I move yet?" His hands twitched. Nami didn't answer immediately as she moved her hands to rest on her lover's chest and raise herself up. She lifted her hips, Luffy's rod staying still as she moved until only the head remained hidden. She paused there for a moment before dropping her hips. Her back arched, thrusting her breasts outward, and she and Luffy gasped as his manhood reached further into her than before. Nami repeated the action after a second of recovery, each vertical movement closer to the last. Soon, the room was filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Nami continued to bounce on top of her captain's organ, his length glistening with the navigator's natural juices. Pausing and reaching out, she took hold of Luffy's hands and placed them on her chest. Luffy understood the silent cue and began kneading Nami's mounds as she continued raising and lowering her hips.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Nami gasped with each thrust. Luffy's rough, caucused hands rubbed against her hardened nipples, adding another layer of pleasure to her hazy mind. The temperature outside had dropped, the cool air drifting in from under the door causing the couple's heavy breaths to condense in the air. The cold blew over Nami's nipples whenever Luffy shifted his hands, the sudden changes keeping her buds as hard as Luffy's erect tool inside her.

"N-Nami," Luffy stuttered, his eyes screwed shut. "Something's... Something's coming."

Nami stopped suddenly, her hips pressed into Luffy's and his member fully buried in her love canal. While her pulsing walls still felt amazing around his flesh, the loss of continuous friction caused the pressure that had been building within him to subside somewhat. His eyes opened to see that Nami had bent over him.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, his hands shifting from her breasts to her hips in an attempt to get her moving again.

"Do you remember that feeling?" Nami questioned, glad that Luffy had warned her of his impending orgasm. Even so, she did not move her hips. "Tell me whenever it appears, ok? We can't have you finishing inside me. At least, not until I can ask Chopper for something to prevent any accidents."

"Finishing?" Nami was about to answer Luffy's question, but based on the way his face twisted in understanding, an answer wasn't needed. "Okay."

"Good boy," Nami smirked, rubbing her hands over his chest as she pulled herself off him. He whined at the loss, Nami herself feeling empty now that she had removed his rod. Standing, Nami reached out for Luffy's hand as pulled him to his feet before spinning them around so she was next to the bed. With their positions switched, she laid down on the bed and spread her legs. "Come here."

"Yes!" Luffy's voice hitched in his excitement, the organ between his legs twitching in anticipation. He leaned forward quickly, his hands propping himself up from either side of Nami's head while he focused on how his lower area prodded the space between his lover's legs. Soon finding the right spot, the captain pushed himself into his navigator and relished in the feeling of warmth he had missed for that half-minute they had stopped. Now securely placed, Luffy's hands found their way to Nami's hips before he began thrusting into her.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" Nami grabbed Luffy's wrists with a vice-like grip, her head thrown back in a moan that hitched with each powerful thrust. Her words were music to Luffy's ears, but his eyes were locked onto the swaying forms below his lover's collarbone. Her small nipples, fully exposed to the cool draft of the Skypian air, remained erected as they and the orbs they were attached to bounced each time he forced himself inside her. "Harder, Luffy!" she ordered. "Pound me harder!"

Not one to disappoint, Luffy trusted his instincts and released her hips. In the moment his hip motions paused, himself fully sheathed within her, his left hand pulled her right leg to his shoulder while his right hand made its way to her breasts. Luffy renewed his thrusts, his left arm holding her leg now preventing most of the give the mattress had offered. The result was just want Nami had asked for, each thrust pounding her with such force that she thought for a second that she would pass out. She almost did when Luffy's free hand grabbed her breast, kneading it with more force than previously. She mewled happily, her eyes swimming in and out of focus.

"Don't stop!" the navigator ordered through her gasping breaths. The movement of his hands had made her release his wrists from her grip, so now it was the sheets by her hair that her white-knuckled fists clung to. "Don't stop! I'm so close!"

Luffy was panting, sweat running down his body in great droplets and his breath forming small clouds in the chilly air. He, too, was getting close, but Nami didn't want him to stop, so he wouldn't. The body of the orange-haired woman glistened in the candlelight as he continued to drive himself into her with unbridled passion.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes! Oh sweet Goda! Right there, Luffy! Right there! OH!" Nami threw her head back in a silent scream that resolved itself into a louder, throatier moan than any from before. Her walls clamped down on Luffy's organ, preventing him from moving either deeper in or even an inch outward. Her depths pulsed, trying their best to break Luffy's will to hold back the boiling pressure within his own loins, but Luffy's willpower was not to be broken so easily for, as soon as Nami's walls relaxed, the raven-haired captain pulled himself from his navigator's nether regions and exploded over her chest and stomach.

Stream after stream of hot seed rained down on the panting woman, some of the sticky substance even reaching her lips where her tongue lapped up enough for a taste. She seemed to like it because, after a second to catch her breath, she used her fingers to scoop up the rest of the liquid into her waiting mouth. Luffy stared at her, mouth agape, both confused and horribly aroused. His member, which had gone soft in the wake of his finish, now started to grow again as he watched Nami push her breasts toward her mouth to lick away the salty residue from her own nipples.

Having cleaned herself, Nami turned her attention back to Luffy to see him ready for another round, if not mentally then certainly physically. Considering his monstrous stamina, Nami considered herself not surprised and, in a perverse way, extremely lucky. Still breathless from the last round, she forced herself to roll onto her stomach and pushed herself to all fours, giving her captain an unobstructed view of her beautiful rear. When nothing happened immediately, Nami glanced back to see Luffy's eyes locked on her shapely behind.

"Come on, Captain," she teased, shaking her hips lightly. "I can tell you want more."

The spell broken, Luffy all but rushed forward, his hands holding her hips still as he penetrated her once more. Nami moaned at the intrusion, more sensitive now after her orgasm. The captain didn't waste any time before getting into a steady rhythm, each powerful thrust making the flesh of the navigator's rear giggle. Unconsciously, Nami began meeting his thrusts with her own backwards movement, forcing Luffy's member that much further within her. Her nipples, still erect from a mixture of her arousal and the temperature of the air, rubbed across the soft fabric beneath her as her breasts swung from her rocking. This friction added yet another layer of pleasure to her already hazy mind and, somewhere in her jumbled thoughts, she hoped Luffy had enough presence of mind to pull out before his second end.

On the outside, however, there was no sign of cohesive thought as the two continued to revel in their lovemaking. The adrenaline of their actions made Nami's limbs weak, her arms giving out to let her head fall to the mattress. Luffy's hold on her waist was the only thing preventing her hips from succumbing to gravity as well, but the slight change in angle caused Luffy's member to slide along inside her with a little more friction, hitting her most sensitive point. Nami bit the blankets, her sounds of pleasure, even muffled, now louder than they had been before. The heightened sensitivity of her body forced Nami into her second orgasm in less time than the first.

Where Nami had reached her second, Luffy was nowhere near his next orgasm. Her walls convulsing around Luffy's rod, the captain pushing through to keep pounding her. The continuous friction extended the navigator's pleasure, causing her to let out one long "Yeeeesssss."

She twitched, her body becoming limp as she lost control. Luffy only thrusted a few times before he realized her state, pulling out and laying her down on the bed. He rolled her over, Nami's unfocused eyes the only way he could tell she hadn't passed out.

"Why'd you stop?" Nami slurred as if she had been drinking. From how slowly her mind registered anything other than the emptiness between her legs, she might as well have been. "I didn't say you could stop."

"You weren't moving," Luffy replied. "I didn't know if you were ok."

Having finally been given a little time to come down from her euphoric high, the fog in Nami's mind began to clear. She gave her head a little shake, removing any cobwebs that might have been left. Now able to think properly, the navigator turned her attention to her concerned boyfriend.

"Thank you, Luffy. I needed that break." Her eyes slid down his body, coming to rest where he was still standing at attention. It shone with a layer of her orgasmic juices, flickering light bouncing off its wet flesh. Licking her lips, Nami slid off the bed and kneeled in front of her captain. She paused for only a moment, taking in a deep breath that carried a plethora of scents: vague hints of the ocean-like clouds outside, the subtle, feminine smell of the girls' room, sweat from both herself and Luffy. But the strongest scent of all, the one that had her so excited, was the musty aroma of Luffy's member overlayed with remnants of her own nectar. She smirked. "I owe you another thank you."

"You don't have t-OH!" Luffy's words fell into a moan as he watched Nami extend her tongue and run it up his member, taking in the salty residues there. She reached the tip and swirled her tongue around the head, making Luffy sigh happily. Looking up at Luffy with her chocolate eyes, Nami kissed the tip before taking the organ into her mouth again. The tastes were stronger inside her mouth, invading every one of her taste buds.

"Nami," Luffy groaned, his hands resting on either side of her head. They gripped her hair as she slid down his rod, just managing to take the whole thing. She'd known it was bigger than average, but she couldn't believe it had actually fit inside her. Nami slid back, slowly rocking her head over her lover's tool.

She wasn't prepared for when Luffy's impatience finally acted out, making Luffy grab both sides of her head and thrust into her mouth.

Her hands shot up to his legs as if in an attempt to slow him down, but she knew his strength far exceeded her own and, if she were being honest, the way Luffy began to use her mouth and throat to pleasure himself caused her loins to dampen. Still, she couldn't say anything with her mouth full, so she turned her wide eyes to Luffy's face. He couldn't see her, his head thrown back as he enjoyed the feelings his member was sending to his mind. Nami allowed this for a minute or so before grabbing his hands, her touch causing Luffy to realize what he had been doing.

"I'm sorry!" he all but squeaked, releasing her.

"It's fine," Nami responded with a small cough. "I actually liked it. Just warn me next time." Her smile, which had been soft and forgiving, grew feral. "Now get back on that bed."

"Yes, ma'am!" Luffy hurried to the bed and laid down on the mattress. Nami straddled his waist, inserting his member inside her again without preamble. Luffy's hands reached for Nami's hips, but she stopped him.

"Sit up," she ordered. Luffy did, aided by his artificial flexibility, so his chest and Nami's were squished between them, her still-hard nipples rubbing against his defined pectoral muscles. The navigator moaned into her captain's mouth as their lips met once more. His hands, rather than settling on her hips, found their way under Nami's rear. Gripping the plump flesh there, Luffy used his strength to bodily lift his lover before dropping her. Gravity impaled Nami on Luffy's rod, driving it into her deepest parts.

The young woman threw her head back, the arch in her back forcing her sizable breasts up toward Luffy's face. He did not let the moment pass, grabbing her right bud with his mouth and letting his tongue do the work. Even as Nami registered this action of his, Luffy lifted and dropped her on his member again. A curse forced its way from her mouth, the naughty word quickly followed by "ah, ah, ah!" as Luffy's movements sped up.

Flesh smacked against flesh as Nami's rear was dropped on her captain's thighs again and again. His member, sheathed in her warmth repeatedly, rubbed against the smooth walls of her insides in a way that the orange-haired girl couldn't explain. The erect tool stretched her with each thrust, its head kissing her cervix each time, and Nami played with the thought of forcing him to finish inside. Despite the voice in her mind telling her to _just let him_ , Nami threw that thought away. As good as it would feel, she didn't want to take the risk.

Anyhow, she had more pressing matters. Immediately, this included the third orgasm speeding toward her. With Luffy's whole length inside her and feeling the control he had over her at the moment, the two combined with her arousal to send her insides aflame. The final push was when Luffy accidentally shifted her back, making his next thrust scrape along the front side of her walls and impact that one area he needed to.

Nami arched with one long moan, her insides pulsing and quivering around the rod buried inside her. Her breaths, hard and heavy in a way that made her breasts rise and fall enticingly, formed miniature clouds in the cold air. Luffy hadn't moved, his erect tool still putting pressure on the cluster of nerves that had caused Nami's current state, but he needed to move if he was to avoid having his second finish inside his lover, no matter what that tiny voice in his head tried to tell him to do.

Moving as quickly as he could in order to beat his crumbling resistance, Luffy stood with Nami in his hands and tried to lower her feet to the floor. Once they touched down, he pulled himself out of her. Nami, unprepared for the sudden shift after her orgasm, didn't have time to put her weight on her legs before they gave out below her. She fell to her knees, her face only inches from Luffy's manhood when he gave a final moan and released his seed all over her.

Strings of hot, white liquid fell over Nami's face and chest, some of it getting into her hair. She opened her mouth after the second shot, catching most of the third while the fourth and fifth landed on the orbs of her chest. Luffy panted heavily, his sixth shot considerably smaller than the others being a testament to the end. He sat on the edge of the bed after finishing and opened his eyes to see Nami kneeling in front of him, covered in his seed. The image of his girlfriend, not only showered in his product but also licking it up with a lusty smile, threatened to wake his fires of passion again. Luckily, if one considered it lucky, Luffy was all out of steam and his member was down for the count.

Having cleaned herself up as best she could, Nami crawled to the bed and gave her lover a soft, sweet kiss, pouring her emotions into it. Luffy returned the kiss in kind, the two curling up on the bed and quickly succumbing to the land of dreams.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Read and Review!**

 **...You Pervs.**


	2. Galley-La

**Rated M for mature. I don't own One Piece.**

 **Getting Down at Galley-La**

 **LuNa**

 _That night, the Straw Hats partied around Galley-La's private pool. The others who had been part of the rescue operation joined them, the party going on till the next morning. Sanji enjoyed seeing many of the women in their swimsuits, though he and Luffy got into several fights over him ogling Nami. That was, until the captain and navigator disappeared mysteriously around midnight..._

Luffy and Nami, both a little bit more than simply buzzed, stood outside of one of the bedrooms in the house Galley-La had offered to them for their stay in Water 7. The sounds of the party outside were winding down, but it was still far from over despite it being midnight.

Luffy stood lookout, a giddy, somewhat-dopey smile plastered on his face. Nami was on her knees behind him, two hairpins picking at the lock. Why the bedroom was locked, they didn't understand, but such a thing wasn't going to stop either one from their goal, something they hadn't been able to do on the close quarters of their ship since the last big party.

 _Each other_.

The lock clicked open, Nami standing and quickly dragging Luffy in by his collar. He didn't have time to complain about the rough treatment, if he were going to complain at all, because Nami had him pushed against the door as soon as it closed. Her lips found his without preamble, tasting the alcohol they had been sharing outside.

Luffy returned the kiss with equally-drunken passion, his hands around her waist a response to hers knoting themselves in his hair, knocking his hat off. His fingers slid along her smooth back, his calluses rubbing against her soft flesh and making the girl shiver at the idea of what was to come. She broke their kiss, her lips pecking down from his cheek to his collarbone. As she moved downward, Luffy's hands stayed in place, dragging up along her sides until they came to the band holding her bikini in place.

Smirking somewhat, Nami kissed her way back up her lover's chest, his rough hands falling to her hips as their mouths melded together once more. The navigator pressed herself against her captain, her aroused nipples rubbing against his toned chest through her swimsuit. Her breasts weren't the only things pressing against something, a fact Nami noted with satisfaction.

"Someone's excited, aren't they?" the navigator smirked, one hand leaving Luffy's hair and sliding down his body. She relished the curves she traced between his prominent muscles before her fingers found the tops of his trucks and the tent that had formed there. Her hand cupped the shape, Luffy moaning as she applied pressure and rubbed him off through his trunks.

"N-Nami," he stuttered, his hands latching onto her hips. "P-Please."

"You're lucky you're cute," the woman answered, pecking his lips. "And tasty," she added. She kissed him passionately before pecking her way down his body again, but this time she didn't stop at his chest. She continued down his stomach, kissing each of his abs until she was eye level with the bulge in his pants. She licked her lips and drug his swimwear down.

Luffy manhood sprung free as soon as it could, pointing itself directly at her. Nami didn't waste any time, licking Luffy's member from base to tip while staring into his eyes with her own. Her wide, brown eyes broadcasted her need as her lips wrapped around his tip and slid downward slowly.

"F-Faster," Luffy tried to order. Nami fought down a smirk, slowing down to tease him, to see if he would take over. He didn't disappoint, grabbing her hair and forcing her mouth. Nami closed her eyes, a lusty hum sending pleasurable vibrations into her boyfriend's rod. Luffy moaned in response, leaning against the doorway. The captain pulled her mouth off him after several seconds, allowing Nami to catch her breath before he shoved back into her mouth. This continued for a minute until he pulled her up by her hair and kissed her.

"Oh Goda, I need you," Nami whispered into his lips between intoxicated kisses. "I want you so badly. Fuck me, Luffy. Make me your pirate slut!" Grabbing her hair again, Luffy's other hand all but ripped away Nami's top, releasing her breasts to the surrounding air. Grabbing one, his hold of her hair tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck and collarbone to the assault his lips made a moment later. She moaned into his ear, her hands clawing at his hair as he began to leave hickies.

Letting go of her upper body, Luffy grabbed a hold of Nami's rear and picked her up. Surprised, the orange-haired navigator wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His erection rubbed between her legs as he carried her to the bed in the corner and dropped her onto the mattress. She was panting, the heat from her core filling her and combating the cooling night. Luffy panted as well, forcing her legs open and tearing away her remaining clothing.

"I've waited for this," he rumbled, running his rod over her moistening lower lips. "Every night I've wanted to do this again."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Nami smirked, her hands playing with her nipples. "Fuck. Me."

With a grunt, Luffy sheathed himself inside her, the couple moaning together as they were reunited. Luffy didn't waste any time, setting a blistering pace as the alcohol in his system fogged his mind. Nami writhed and mewled under him, happily bearing his assault as her white knuckles fisted two handfuls of the bedsheets. Each breath of the drunken couple puffed into the cool air, in time with each thrust of the captain and the bed thumping against the wall. Neither teen cared about the noise.

Having set his pace, Luffy released his hold on Nami's hips and bent over, never stopping as he grabbed her forearms and pushed her deeper into the bed, shoving his lips onto hers. The two shared another passionate kiss as Nami wrapped her legs around Luffy's hips, limiting his movement to short, quick thrusts. Each one rubbed the navigator's pinned form against Luffy's muscular frame. Nami released the kiss to bite the crook of Luffy's neck, screaming into his skin as he pushed her over the edge with several well-placed thrusts.

Luffy tried to pull out, he really did, but Nami wouldn't let him. Between her legs locked behind him, her lips on his neck, and her spasming walls around his rod, he couldn't move as her orgasm forced his own. Grunting, Luffy gave in to nature and shoved himself as deep as he could before releasing.

The two stayed there, locked in their embrace of intoxicated lovemaking, Nami's walls unconsciously trying to massage life back into her captain's softening member inside her. Freeing her hands, Nami grabbed Luffy's face and kissed him, holding him until her shaking legs finally unlocked and the younger man stepped back.

"Beautiful," the rubber-man panted, unable to look away. Nami laid out before him, her arms over her head and her legs spread. A layer of sweat glimmered on her skin in the moonlight from the room's window, showing the dribble of white oozing from her pussy. He blinked. "Oh Goda! I'm sorry, Nami! You told me not to-!"

"I don't care," the woman answered, one hand moving to cup one breast while the other started to dance over her abused lips. "Don't think I'm letting you go after only one round, though. Come here."

Unable to resist, the captain walked forward. Nami stood, taking hold of his shoulders and pushing him onto the bed. She climbed over him, one hand finishing what her insides had started. Once he was hard under her gentle hands, Nami shifted until she hovered over him. With a sultry grin, Nami impaled herself on Luffy's tool.

"Oh yes," she moaned, sliding down his length until their hips met. She leaned back, balancing on her arms and giving Luffy a view many would have killed for. Nami rolled her hips, subtly moving over her captain's organ. Luffy groaned under her, his hands resting on her hips and doing little else but assuring him that, _yes,_ this was real and, _yes,_ she was his.

There was a sound of despair form somewhere outside, but Nami didn't care for that or the flash of yellow and spurt of red from outside the window. The only thing that mattered to her was the man at her mercy under her hips. Realising that something was missing, Luffy stretched his arm toward the door, grabbing his hat from where it had fallen and placing in on Nami's head. "Perfect," he muttered.

"Just wait," Nami smirked, rolling her hips. "You say that now, just wait until you're the Pirate King and we can settle down." Deciding that she'd waited long enough, Nami raised and dropped her hips, cutting off whatever Luffy was going to say before he could start. Over and over she repeated this motion, each one sending a bolt of lightning through their spines. Luffy tried to match each of her movements, his hands starting to explore her body as if he'd never felt it before, caressing her sides, tweaking her nipples, and cupping her cheeks as he wanted. Nami shifted forward in response, bending over him as her fingers slid over Luffy's chest. They had no words for the feelings they shared in that moment.

And then the moment passed, Nami leaning over to lock their lips once again, rubbing her chest over his. Luffy's hands slid down her body to cup her rear. Taking hold there, Luffy lifted her hips and began to take over, pounding into her from below. Breaking their kiss with a moan, Nami's lips pecked over Luffy's face, neck, and shoulders as she pleased, whispering sweet, dirty nothings into his ear. With a smirk of drunken, though not unfounded, confidence, Luffy decided to show her why she should never let him go.

"Hold on tight," he whispered, her only warning before the captain spun them and stood from the bed. Nami held tight, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs loose around his waist. Luffy never slowed his pace, jackhammering inside her as he held her aloft. She bit his shoulder again, moaning and panting as her insides tried their best to milk his rod. He was further from his next orgasm than she was, as her constricting walls soon showed.

Carrying the quivering girl to the wall, Luffy pushed her back into it, pinning her between his muscular form and the smooth, colder wood. From there, he went to town, driving into the now-much-more-sensitive navigator.

"Yes yes yes!" she panted, clawing at his back as waves of ecstasy ripped through her. "Right there! Yes Captain, yes! LUFFY!"

"I'm close," Luffy whispered into her ear, sweat dripping down from his hair. The air smelled of the two of them, clouding their minds and destroying their senses of everything but each other. "I'm so close."

"Let it out," Nami urged, her nails digging into his back and her ankles holding each other. "Do it. Cum inside me, Luffy. Don't hold back. OH FUCK!"

"Nami!" Luffy finished, moaning her name as his hips forced her legs wider, his organ spasming and twitching inside her. Ropes of his seed shot into her depths, filling her core with a heat she felt she couldn't live without. Grabbing his hair with one hand, Nami directed his lips to hers again. The captain stepped back from the wall, but she didn't let him go until they reached the bed.

"I can't go anymore," Luffy panted as they broke the kiss.

"I know." Grabbing the sheets, Nami carefully pulled them down and shifted her aching body under them. "Stay with me?"

"Forever," Luffy promised, climbing into bed with her. She smiled, feeling his abs against her back as his arm snaked around her, his hand cupping one of her breasts instinctively. The alcohol had faded some time ago, for both of them she could tell by his hot breath on her neck, but she didn't care. Letting out a sigh of contentment, the navigator snuggled into her boyfriend's warm embrace.

"Never let me go?" he whispered, on the edge of sleep.

"Never."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Read and Review!**

 **...you pervs.**


	3. The Tangerine Grove

**Bucket List #17**

 **The Tangerine Trees**

 _While most of the Straw Hat crew that found themselves on the island called Little East Blue had wandered off on their own little adventures, Nami decided she and her new husband would celebrate home-like soil with a less word-filled mindset. Snagging him from the island's giant windmill, Nami couldn't hide her grin as she began dragging him toward the tangerine trees from her home of Cocoyashi_ , her Clima-Tact in her other hand.

"Hey, Nami?" Luffy asked, finally getting his feet back under him. "Where are we going?"

"To the orchard," the navigator answered quickly, pulling him up so she could whisper in his ear. "I've always wanted to try something while hidden in an orchard of tangerines. The thought that someone might catch us, the sun shining down, the beautiful smell of fresh citrus..." She trailed off. "Would you care to help me?" Her lips rose to graze her captain's jawline as her hands tried to claim his cooperation.

Luffy shifted, his eyes catching sight of some locals throwing them smiles or winks. "Outside?" he whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," the navigator responded, intertwining her fingers with his as she pressed her lips into his in a sweet, tantalizing kiss.

"Shouldn't we get permission or something?" Luffy blushed.

"Permission?" Nami laughed. "We're pirates! Come on!" She pulled him along, Luffy stumbling after her with a dopey grin.

The population shrunk as the pirate couple came closer to their destination. Pretty soon, the only other person around was a woman with purple hair, but she didn't notice their approach. With her back to them, the woman straightened from repotting some saplings, wiping sweat from her brow. She started to turn, Nami dragging Luffy behind a thick tree nearby.

The purple-haired woman paused, eyeing the trees she had cared for for all her life, but there was nothing out of place. With a dismissive shrug, the woman set out, moving into the distance.

Nami smirked at the departing woman before taking Luffy's hand and pulling him deeper into the orchard. Within a minute, their world was naught but tangerines, faint paths, and each other. Luffy held that dopey grin that melted Nami's heart and, at the moment, awoke other feelings she planned on indulging.

"Oh Luffy~!" the navigator sang, pushing her husband against a tree and forcing his cardigan open. She pressed her body against his, feeling his muscles stiffen in more places than one as her lips traveled to a special spot in the curve of his neck. Luffy's breath hitched as Nami's actions left him more powerless than Sea Prism Stone. Her breasts rubbed against his chest through her clothing, her hands drifting across his defined muscles.

"Come on, Luffy," she breathed into his ear, the captain shivering. "Show me who's in charge. Me or you?"

"So that's how you want to play," Luffy smirked, reaching around to grab his wife's ass. The action pressed her further into his torso, the woman moaning at the force. With little warning, Luffy spun them around so it was Nami pressed into the tree. The bark rubbed against her as Luffy's hands drifted, pushing her shirt out of the way to free her hardening nipples. His hands holding her in place, Luffy shifted to take her lips with his own.

He moaned as her hands made themselves useful, one tangling itself in his raven-colored hair while the other started rubbing life into the tool hidden within his pants.

"N-Nami," he shuddered under her grip, despite him being on the outside. Not wanting to fall behind, Luffy repaid the action, one hand sliding down her hip and past the hem of her shorts. His fingers came into contact with something slick, his wife shaking against him.

"Fuck, I need you," she hissed as his fingers got to work, her shaking hands trying to remove both her garments and Luffy's. She was moderately successful, pulling her husband's member free before her breath hitched as he began attacking her insides with his fingers. Her hips started thrusting without consent, trying to force him deeper. "Y-You're so mean."

"You love it when I'm mean," he responded, her hand trying to maintain a steady pace along his shaft. Finally kicking her pants away, Nami wrapped her legs around Luffy's waist as best she could, hoping he'd get the hint.

He did, pulling his wet fingers from her as she lined him up. Within seconds, she felt his rod pushing itself deep inside her, stretching her walls.

"Oh shit! Yes! Fuck me!"

"Shhh," Luffy insisted with a kiss. "We don't wanna get caught, do we? They'll kick us out before we can get any meat."

She bit the crook of his neck to keep from crying out, his hips speeding up as his drilled her. Her arms clung to him, one in his hair and the other's nails raking his back. His hands found their own spots, his left supporting Nami from below while his right braced them against the tree.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" the woman grunted, the friction of the tree's bark on her back keeping her in place as Luffy's chest rubbed her hard nipples against his skin.

"Hello?" a woman's voice called from somewhere beyond the trees. "Is someone there?"

"Shit!" Nami hissed, her legs locking Luffy in place deep within her as they froze. "Quick, Luffy. Give me my Clima-Tact."

Nami secure pressed between him and the tree, the pirate captain reached toward her discarded clothing, grabbing her weapon of choice. The navigator swung it over them, not a moment too soon as the purple-haired woman from before stepped into their immediate area.

"Hello?" she asked again, her eyes scanning the trees around her, even drifting over the couple. Luffy couldn't move, holding his breath even as the fear made him impossibly harder within the grasping depths of his wife. Nami's walls clenched and relaxed around him with every quiet breath, threatening to make them both lose their cool. "Anyone there?"

"What did you do?" Luffy whispered into Nami's ear as the orchard's owner turned around in her search. His arms flexed, grinding his hips into his lover's unconsciously. She tensed, her body shuddering as the fear and arousal mixed into a mini orgasm, her juices running over Luffy's length

"Mmmm," Nami hummed, panting as quietly as she could. "Mirage. She... She can't see us."

They watched, locked at the hips, Nami biting Luffy's shoulder as hard as she could, as the woman drifted away, finally convincing herself she was imagining it.

"Shit, that was close," Luffy muttered while Nami moaned, "Fuck that was hot." Surprised, they locked eyes before leaning in, a fiery kiss reigniting their lust.

Nami might have reached her first end, but Luffy still had a little way to go before his finish. Still, if Nami liked the thought of getting caught, maybe he should make it harder for her to contain herself? He shifted, pulling himself from both her grasp and her lower lips, leaving himself shivering at the lack of warm and his wife feeling suddenly empty.

"What are you doing?" she hissed before he grabbed her hair, forcing her to turn around so her face and chest were pressed into the tree while her ass stuck out toward him. Luffy couldn't resist, spanking her once to make her cry out before shoving himself back inside her. "You i-idiot," she stuttered, both angry and _so heavily turned on_.

Pounding her without mercy, the hand Luffy had free slid its way up her side until it reached her breasts, teasing and pitching the closest nipple as Nami's head was pulled back by his other hand.

"Shit, shit, fuck, oh Goda," she panted with every thrust, his cock driving her wild. "Yes, right there. Don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop."

"Nami," Luffy groaned, leaning in so his chest was pressed against her back. His hand directed her head, opening her shoulder and neck to the flurry of loving, lustful kisses Luffy showered on them. His breath, the fiery tingles left in his lips' wake, the way he moaned her name every so often when she shuddered, his lower head and his lips hitting just the right spots at just the right times. "Fuck, Nami."

It wasn't wild fucking and it was far from gentle lovemaking, but it was fast and powerful and passionate and _risky._ His lips shifted from her ear, his hand forcing her to lock lips with him in a desperate battle between the need for air and the need of each other. The sweat of their bodies mixed, juices running down their legs with reckless abandon as they indulged in their most basic instincts.

"I know I heard something," the voice from before commented. Nami barely renewed the mirage hiding them, the woman stepping into their line of sight once more.

"Oh shi-!" Luffy cut her off, his hand moving from her tit to cover her mouth. She moaned into his fingers while he slowed down, continuing to pump into her soundlessly.

"There it is again," the woman muttered, her gaze landing on the 'empty' space by one of the trees. Even if she couldn't see, Nami knew the woman was watching them. Any number of things could go wrong and she would _know._ Know that they were screwing in her orchard, _defiling_ the trees of her home village with their passionate pirate love.

"Mmpppppffffff!" Luffy's hand thankfully muffled her exclamation as her eyes crossed and she lost control.

The sensory was too much all at once. The woman's oblivious gaze, the rough bark of the tree, Luffy's strong arms around her and his steel-like dick buried inside her all combined into a mind-shattering orgasm. She shook violently in his hold, her pussy massaging his rod with a desperate need to milk him of his life-making liquid.

Luffy couldn't move. Between the purple-haired woman unknowingly watching and the trembling form of his over-the-edge wife, the only thing Luffy could do was renew his hold of her screaming mouth and push into her as far as he could before losing it.

And lose it he did. With a groan suppressed by only his unwavering willpower, Luffy spilled his seed. Rope after rope of the pirate's white liquid sprayed into his wife's womb, the hot jets restarting her muffled cries as both spouses shook, threatening to fall over.

The woman unknowingly watching shook her head. "I'm hearing things," she told herself. "The mayor said I shouldn't spend so much time alone in here. And to stop talking to myself." Grabbing her tools, the woman left, the hidden couple finally finishing their mutual orgasms. Slowly, Luffy peeled his hand from Nami's mouth.

"Holy fucking Hell," she cursed as soon as he woman was out of earshot. "I never thought... I... Oh my _Goda."_

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, inasmuch as he could understand what just happened through the haze of adrenaline that had stolen most of his mind. "Yeah."

Slowly, the couple detached, robotically collecting their things and putting their clothes back on. Nami could feel Luffy's presence inside her as she moved and _Godadamn_ did it make her want to go another round, but they didn't have time. They were pushing it as is.

"Come on, Luffy," the navigator smiled, taking his hand and leading him away the same way she had led him there. "Let's go so we can get some kind of alibi."

"We aren't doing this again, are we?" Not even Luffy was sure if his voice sounded disappointed or hopeful.

"We aren't going to do this on the deck of the Sunny or anything," she responded. "At least, not with anyone else on the ship."

She couldn't hold back her laughter at Luffy's gobsmacked expression, despite having been joking. This was suspenseful and exciting enough. They weren't ready to risk it again.

 _...yet._

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Well, I was supposed to me doing homework, but here you go, another chapter of lemony goodness. It's so weird to think people actually ready these. In other news, I've decided that if any of you perverted lumps (like me) want to write something like this for the cast of Coby's Choice, feel free to do so and send it to me. It will be non-Canon, of course, but I'll leave it here as a new chapter for others to... _enjoy._ Happy writing and, as always,**

 **Read and Review!**

 **-SwordOfTheGods**


End file.
